7th year
by PrincessKitten928
Summary: it obvously takes place in 7th yr, and...well i'm bad at summaries so just please read it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm going to try this again, except it probally wont work because I am a horable speller so DON'T B-H TO ME IF THE SPELLING IS WRONG! I can't spell.

DISCLAMER: I own nothing except the tiny, peanut sized brain from which it came, the OC'z and AAWW. I wish I owned Draco, HE"S SO HOT!

* * *

_Chapter 1  
Exchange Students and Secrets Reveled _

Professor Dellhigh walked up to where his two best students were standing during their lunch break. The girls turned to look at him as he neared them.

"Ashley, Ariel, I would like a word with both of you after lessons in my office."

"Okay," Ariel replied. She and her sister were in their seventh year at The American Academy for Witches and Wizards. They were pure blood, for as far back as their family went. They had started in the school in the same year, though Ariel was 18 months older, both the Headmaster and their parents thought it best to keep them together. No one would tell them why they were kept together, but they always asked anyone they thought would know.

Professor Dellhigh nodded and turned to walk back inside and to his office. He was the headmaster of AAWW, as everyone called the school. He had been there since Rebeka and Thomas, the girls parents had been in the school, but then he had not been Headmaster, just the potions teacher.

"Why do you think he wants to see us?" Ashley asked her sister as the bell rang, signaling them to go to their Transfiguration class.

"No idea," Ariel replied, grabbing her books and walking inside.

-

Harry looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express as it pulled out of Kings Cross Station, and let a small smile creep across his face. It was his final year, seventh year, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After that year, he could move into the house his godfather, Sirius, had left him over a year ago, and finally leave the Dursley's for good.

"Harry," Hermione said form where she sat next to him. He turned to face her. Her once long, curly hair was now short and strait.

"Yea," he replied.

"Did you ever find out what Lupin was hiding?" Ron asked. He was sitting across from Harry. His red hair and freckles were the same as always.

"No," Harry replied.

"I still don't understand why they won't just tell us when something big is going to happen at Hogwarts," Ginny said, she was sitting next to her brother, "It's not like we'll tell anyone."

"I guess they just want us to find out for ourselves," Hermione replied, along with all the other students."

"I don't know," Harry said. "Whatever it is, we'll find out soon enough."

-

Ariel and Ashley walked into Professor Dellhigh's office after the last bell that afternoon and found him sitting at his desk, waiting for them. "Please, sit," he requested, waving his hand toward the two chairs across form him. They sat.

"I know you are both wondering why I asked you here," he stated. "I also know that you have both wondered why you were sent here in the same year. You being here will answer both those questions. You are both part of a student exchange program that has been happening every fifty years for the last two centuries. You were kept together because your parents wanted you both to have the chance to participate in the tradition."

"So we're going to another school?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. You will both attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Europe for the next year," he told them. "You will arrive there in time for the Beginning of Year Feast and will be sorted into houses then. Professor Dumbledore will inform you of more." He looked at the clock. "He is expecting you to arrive in a half an hour so he can inform you of a few things before the arrival of the rest of the school. Go to your dorms and pack your things, be back here in twenty minutes. Leave your things in your dorms, they will be sent after you."

The girls turned and left the room to pack. As they neared their dorm, they saw Jessica, a friend of theirs, walking toward them.

"What was that about?" she asked them.

"We're going to Hogwarts for the year," Ashley replied.

"In England!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Yeah, no big," Ariel told her. "We'll bring our laptops and e-mail you."

"Yea," Ashley added, "but we gotta pack now. We'll miss you."

They said their goodbye's and Jessica left them to pack. As they entered their dorm, Ashley turned to Ariel. "Did we ever unpack?" she asked sarcastically.

"No," Ariel replied. "So we just get ready to go I guess."

Ashley and Ariel put on their best school robes, making sure you could clearly see they were form AAWW, pulled back their hair, and left to say their goodbyes.

-

Harry was still staring out the window as an owl flew by. It slowed as it neared his window, and flew at a steady pace beside it. Harry opened the window, letting the owl inside. "Look," Hermione said, pointing to a letter tied to its foot. Harry removed the letter and began reading it,

Harry,  
I can't tell you as much as I would like to now, but I must see you in my office before the banquet this evening. Yes, I am teaching at the school again, but only because of the lack of teachers who wish for the job. It's a wonder that the Ministry Of Magic allowed me to teach again at all, but Dumbledore said it is because they want more members of the order to be at the school.

Will see you soon, Professor Lupin

"So that's what he was keeping form you," Ron said as Harry let the owl back out the window.

"No," Ginny told him, "He would have told us if he had known. I suspect he just found out before we left and had no time to tell us."

"Ginny's right," Hermione agreed, "He would have told us."

"Well, whatever else is happening, we'll find out soon." Harry said looking at his watch. They had about an hour left before they arrived.

-

Ashley and Ariel walked into Professor Dellhigh's office exactly when they were supposed to be there. He was holding an old, rubber boot. "Girls, I expect you have used a porkey before."

"Yes," they replied simultaneously.

"Good, because that is the fastest way to get to Hogwarts," He told them. "When you arrive, Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you. He will explain the rest to you. You will be able to keep in touch with all friends you have here, by whatever means you wish." He stopped and looked at the clock on the wall. "You have to leave soon, so please touch the porkey, and please keep me updated on everything that happens." The porkey transported them to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello girls," Professor Albus Dumbledore said as they arrived in his office, exactly when expected.

"Hello," They replied, looking around the room. The circular room was filled with every discarding device they knew. The photos on the walls looked at them, watching their every move.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, I expect you are Ashley and Ariel, I am just wondering which of you is which so I may not confuse you." He told them.

"I'm Ashley," She said.

"I'm Ariel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." He told them. "I know you were both sent here with little information about the school and our ways, but I expect you will find them very much like those of The American Academy for Witches and Wizards. We have a banquet in the beginning of term, which will begin in an hour, there you will be introduced to the rest of the school and sorted into your houses."

"Our what?" Ariel asked.

"Your houses," he repeated, " They will be like your family within Hogwarts School. They will be who you have class with and which dorms you sleep in. Is that not what you had before?"

"No," Ashley informed him," We were placed together because of being sisters. Everyone else was placed in dorm rooms. We were mixed in classes."

"Oh, I see. Well that will probably be one of the few things different between the schools." He replied. "The feast will begin soon, so I would like you to follow me and I will show you as much that will be useful to you in the time allowed." He stood and left the room, the girls close behind him.

-

The train began to slowly stop at Hogsmade Station and Harry, Hermione, and Ginny stood and left the compartment to join the crowd of students making their way onto the platform, all excited to be back. "Firs' Years, Firs' Years This Way," called a familiar voice as they walked onto the platform. They saw Hagrid walking down the platform.

"Hi Hagrid," They said, all at different times. He nodded as a response, and they were pushed along the platform toward the carriages. Harry looked at them. He was getting used to seeing the Thestrals, he had seen them for the past two years, but Hermione, Ron, and Ginny still couldn't see them. That had puzzled him for the year before. He had, after many hours of thought and wondering, decided that they couldn't see them because they had not watched Sirius fall into the veil. Harry climbed into the carriage and they began their way to the school.

* * *

There's Chapter one, I SPELL CHECKED IT! so no complaining to me if it's spelt wrong! ha ha to you!

REVIEW ME!


	2. Chapter 2

And Now for Chapter 2 (ALSO SPELL CHECKED!)

* * *

_Chapter 2  
__The Sorting_

Ashley and Ariel followed Dumbledore into the Great Hall, just before the feast began. They silently followed him through the Hall and into the room behind. "The feast will begin soon. I will send Professor McGonagall in to get you when we are ready for you." Dumbledore told them. "She is the headmistress of the school and the head Gryffindore house."

"Alright," Ariel said, and Dumbledore left.

Ashley turned to her sister, "Separate houses?"

"I guess it depends on where we are sorted into," Ariel replied. "What I'm wondering is how we're sorted."

"Me too," Ashley agreed.

-

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked into the school. "I am going to go see Lupin before the feast." Harry told the group.

"Okay," Hermione said.

"We'll save you a seat," Ron called after him as he began walking up the staircase and toward Professor Lupin's room. As he entered the room, he saw Professor Lupin sitting behind the desk.

"Harry," Lupin said in his slightly horse voice. "We have a problem."

"What would that be?" Harry asked, sitting across form Lupin.

"Voldemort is bringing himself into the public more, there have been a few suspicious death's, getting closer and closer to Hogwarts," Lupin told Harry. "Your Hogsmade trips are going to be monitored by a member of the order from now on. Someone will be trailing you incase Voldemort decides to attack you away from the school."

"Okay," Harry said calmly. He was getting used to it by now, someone trailing him making sure that Voldemort, who was steadily gaining Death Eaters, didn't attack him. To him, it was getting slightly annoying 'We're only trying to keep you safe Harry.' or, 'Harry, it's for your safety.' was all he had been hearing during the summer at the headquarters.

"Now, let's get to the feast shall we?" Lupin said standing up. "I'm sure there's something we both don't want to miss." Harry didn't even bother to ask, he knew the answer he would get,' you'll find out in a few minutes.' He wondered how teachers managed to keep these secrets. As they entered the Great Hall, Lupin walked up to the teaches table and took his seat as Harry sat between Ron and Hermione. As Dumbledore stood, the room silenced.

"Welcome to another year," He started. The first years stood in front of the room, most had nervous looks on their faces. Harry remembered when he had first come to Hogwarts, he was just as nervous, afraid that he would not be accepted. "Now, I know that you are all excided to see the first years sorted, but I will ask you to be patient with me. We have had a program between our school and The American Academy for Witches and Wizards. It is an exchange student program, so every fifty years, we have a student from the school come here and one student from out school goes there for their seventh year. Neville Longbottom is attending that school for the year, while we are privileged enough to have two students from their school here." Professor McGonagall stood and walked through the door to the room off the hall.

-

Ariel and Ashley awaited the arrival of Professor McGonagall in the small room. The fire was burning brightly, casting shadows on the walls and lighting the room with a dim glow. "Ash," Ariel said from where she stood leaning on the mantle, "If we do get in to separate houses, you think we can still talk to each other?"

"Why wouldn't we be able to?" Ashley asked.

"In _Hogwarts: A History_ it said that the houses separated," Ariel replied.

"Oh well," Ashley told her. "We both have computers, we'll use them."

"Good point," Ariel agreed as the door to the room opened and a tall woman walked in. The girls assumed it was Professor McGonagall.

"We're ready for you," She told them. They followed her into the hall. As they entered, they looked and saw that almost all the seats were full and there was a group of students, they looked to be new in the school, standing in front of a stool with an old, tattered hat placed on it.

-

As Professor McGonagall returned into the hall, Harry saw two girls following her. The one in front had short, brown hair, with light blond highlights. She was in a Deep Black Robe with a silver pin on the front. The other was slightly taller, and her hair was auburn, though you could tell it was dyed because her roots were brown. She was in a Navy Blue robe with the same pin on the front.

"I would like to introduce our two exchange students," Dumbledore said to the silent hall, "Ashley and Ariel. Now, if we shall continue to the sorting, before we loose your attention. First, Ashley." Professor McGonagall motioned for the shorter of the two to sit on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

There were a few moments of silence before the hat called out to the Great Hall...

-

Ashley sat there with the hat on her head, wondering what it had to do with the sorting, when she heard a voice whispering in her ear, "Pure blood, that's always a good thing to know, and very determined too. Not much for rules, that just further proves the decision. Better be..."

-

"Slytherin." The hat shouted to the hall. Ashley removed the hat and walked to the far end of the hall and sat at the table. Ariel walked up to the stool and sat on it. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and the hall went silent. Most of them didn't want both of the exchange students to be in Slytherin, thinking they would get the right idea of what Hogwarts was like.

-

Ariel sat with the hat on her head, thinking she must look like an idiot, sitting there doing nothing. Suddenly, she heard the hat in her ear, "Very daring I see, and also polite, always a good thing, it's a definite now, Better be..."

-

"Gryffindore!" the hat shouted to the hall. Ariel caught her sister's eye, and showed a slight frown, they had always been together, now they were separate, it would be very different for them.

* * *

There it is

RR I'll update soon


	3. CHapter 3

And here is-Chapter 3!

* * *

_Chapter Three  
Voldemort_

Ashley looked over to where her sister was sitting, on the other side of the hall. Ariel was talking to a boy with messy black hair and a girl with short curly-brown hair. Ashley figured she should at least try to fit in with the rest of the people at the table, so she began talking to a boy with bleach-blond hair who was sitting next to her.

Harry was talking to the new girl at the table, Ariel. "So, where exactly are you from?" He asked her.

"I live in New York during holidays," Ariel replied. "We never really figured out what state our school is in."

"That's kind of what it's like here," Hermione said, "We don't exactly know where the school is on a map, but we know it's in England."

"Is It any different in America than here? I mean your school?" Ron Asked her.

"A lot," Ariel replied simply.

"How, I mean, I always thought that all Witchcraft Schools were about the same," Harry asked.

"Well, we didn't have houses for one thing," Ariel told them. "We were separated by out ages and families and things like that." Ariel continued to tell them how the schools were different, as the rest of the first years were sorted.

Ashley turned to the bleach-blond sitting next to her. She looked him over for a few minutes. She guessed he was in his Seventh year because of how the younger students listened to every word he said. She also guessed he was a pure-blood, something that in America was a very rare thing. He turned to her,"Hi."

"Hello," Ashley replied.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, everyone calls me Malfoy."

"I'm Ashley," She replied as the last first year was sorted and the food appeared on the platters in front of them. They began to fill their plates and eat.

"I'm guessing you're a pure-blood," Malfoy pointed out, "that's one of the only ways to get into Slytherin."

"Yes I am," Ashley told him.

"Finally another girl in this House," the girl sitting across from Malfoy said. "I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"Nice to meet you," Ashley said.

"Malfoy, Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Pansy asked him.

"They're parents wouldn't let them back because of all the things in the paper over the summer," Draco told her.

"What was in the paper?" Ashley asked, figuring that if she was going to be living here for the year then she might as well be interested in what was happening.

"Just things," Pansy said, being extremely vague on the subject.

"Have you ever heard of the Dark Lord?" Draco asked her.

"Voldemort?" Ashley said. Everyone within earshot flinched.

"Yes," Malfoy replied. He was the only one who didn't flinch. "He is gaining power again, and in _The Daily Prophet_, they said he was spotted near the school."

"Are you trying to scare her?" Pansy asked him.

"He can't get into the school, there are sensors everywhere, he would get caught," Ashley said.

"How did you know about that?" Malfoy hissed to her.

"The Headmaster at our school told us before we left," Ashley replied.

"No one is supposed to know about them," Malfoy whispered to her, "Dumbledore wants everyone to think that it isn't safe because then they will be more careful and he doesn't want anyone to sneak out of the school and get caught."

"I won't tell anyone " Ashley told him.

Ariel looked at her sister, who was talking to a guy with bleach-blond hair and a girl with long brown hair. "Is that your sister?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah," Ariel replied.

"Why is she talking to Malfoy?" Ron said.

"Who?" Ariel asked looking confused.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione told her, "His father was a Death Eater, but he's in Azkaban, and he lives with his mother."

"He's one of the biggest ass holes in this school," Ron told her, and Hermione gave him an evil glance. "What," he said defensively," It's true."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to point it out every five seconds," Hermione said.

"Ignore them," Harry told Ariel, " They fight like this all the time."

"Are they related?" Ariel asked, already thinking it was a stupid question.

"No," Harry replied, as Hermione and Ron continued arguing, "They act like it though, don't they?"

"Yeah," Ariel replied, remembering something that the Professor Dellhigh had told her and her sister before leaving. "Do you know the entire Voldemort story?"

Hermione and Ron stopped arguing and Harry looked at her with a look of astonishment. "You said his name," he said, as though it was imposable for someone to say the name. "You're the third person I've ever heard say his name."

"Sorry," Ariel said.

"It's okay, I just didn't think anyone from America knew the stories." Harry told her.

"I only know one..." Ariel said, "The one with you."

"Oh," Harry said, sounding disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Ariel asked.

"I just hoped that at least someone in the Wizard world didn't know that story."

"Chances of that are pretty slim, you're known as a hero," Ariel told him.

"That's what I hate," Harry replied.

* * *

...and there is chapter 3...spell checked and all

R and R


End file.
